


The Bewitching Trevelyan

by tonguetiedandtwisted



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: A Halloween Special, where Trevelyan dresses up as her favorite person.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Bewitching Trevelyan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadCat313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadCat313/gifts).



> I wanted this to be a one-shot, but I ran out of time to write it since it is Halloween now and this is when I wanted to post it, so instead here is an excerpt, and this may be continued on the next holiday or possibly turned into multiple chapters if you all so desire. 
> 
> Warnings: cuteness and a little bit of fluff.

“Inquisitor, are you finished in there yet? It is quite uncomfortable having a conversation with a door between us and I really do insist we stop it.”

Solas tried turning the knob again, but it still didn’t budge and although he could easily flick the lock on the other side with a bit of concentration and force magic, he would rather not get on this woman’s bad side.

“Denali, do I have to resort to bribery? There is food waiting for you out here you know?”

Solas tried to appeal to her weakness.  
The knob was still locked, but he did hear her stir on the other side of the door drawing closer to him.

Elven ears helped him echolocate her to be with her hand on the knob as well. She was waiting for something to push her to finally open the door.

“Chocolate ca-“

He didn’t get to finish as the door swooshed open and hands were suddenly on him pushing him away. With such force that Solas fell and he pulled her down with him in a failed attempt to catch himself.

He was winded, she tended to knock the breath out of him on a normal day just from her grace and leadership, but today it was her touch and her heat on top of his body that had him motionless under her with his eyes closed. Scared that if he moved he would break the moment.

The woman had landed in the best of ways over him. With her waist between his legs, her hands pressed to his chest and her head on his shoulder allowing for her breath to tickle his neck.

By the Gods she felt perfect whether she was human or not didn’t change how much his body craved her. He couldn’t just will away the response he was getting for her- not anymore.

Which caused a panic in him. If she didn’t get out of this position soon she would feel his response.

“Denali…”

It was already starting. He had nearly moaned her name.

She lifted her head and thankfully- if a bit reluctantly he also noted- lifted her body and his up.

“Sorry.” She said when they were both upright.

“You mentioned cake.”

As if that was a logical excuse.

It did manage to make him laugh- a feat not easily done.

“I did…didn’t I?” Solas said between small chuckles of amusement. The Inquisitor truly was something else. Whether he wanted to admit it or not she was the only person he wanted to spend his time with.

He kept looking at the floor not noticing her work yet as he tried to will away his fascination and attraction to her.

“It's on the desk.” He said under his breath and turned around at the same time she did. They walked in opposite directions and it wasn’t until he could think straight and breathe stably that he turned back around and he was so thankful he did.

The Inquisitor had surprised him yet again with her beauty, today in this moment she looked more beautiful then ever and it wasn’t until he got closer that he could pinpoint why that was.

“Solas you’re staring…did I do a bad job?” Denali asked with a hand over her mouth to hide her cheeks filled with cake.

He walked closer. Closing the distance between them as he circled around her examining her.

Paying close attention to the details.  
“You did this all by yourself?”

He asked breathing down her neck as he examined her molded elf ears.

Trying to determine whether or not   
she used clay or some other medium.

“Yes, are they bad?”

Solas momentarily lost his breath as he appreciated her handiwork. The coloring was the work of an expert painter and it amazed even someone as skilled as him.

He had more in common with this human than any other elf he had ever met and it almost irked him.

“They are magnificent, may I touch them?”

He just needed an excuse to be closer to her and more so an excuse to exhaust his curiosity and just get a feel of her again.

“Of course, I made them for you after all.”

She knew all the right words to say.

He breathed down her neck and breathed her in as well, her smell as natural and as lovely as any field of flowers back at home. She would fit in so well. His fingers caressed down the back of her crafted ear.

He took note that she shivered at his touch and for a moment even stopped shoveling cake in her mouth.

“You don’t owe me anything Denali…” 

He whispered against her ear and then went away to lean his back against the desk and watch her as she sat in the chair alongside him and ate her cake at the same desk. He looked down upon her with intrigue and a pinch of lust.

“Solas today I wanted to honour you and all you've taught me. You're my best friend and I wanted to show you.”  
With every passing second Solas found himself more intrigued by Denali. She was wise, considerate, humble, and selfless.

“You flatter me Inquisitor.”

“That’s just an enjoyable side benefit then.” She said with the same smile she had on when she first found the cake.

“It certainly is.” Solas dared to spread his palm out on the desk far enough out to graze his pinky finger against the Inquisitor's.

She didn’t flinch away from his touch.

She blushed and went silent for too long, he didn’t want to end the moment so he spoke for the both of them. Letting his finger get even closer until his whole hand was on top of hers.

“There is something missing though. A few things actually. If you’ll let me I could help you with the rest of the costume.”

“Please.” She managed to say.

“Stand up.” The demand in his voice sent chills down her spine, that and the determined look in his eyes.

She stood up and he moved to her. 

Slowly and cautiously placing himself in front of her. He leaned the slightest bit back against the desk to really see everything about her. They were after all the same height so their knees touched and their eyes locked occasionally as he scanned down her face and body.

He was so close to her…yet still he resisted even when his whole being was tempted to suck the residual frosting off the Inquisitor's lips.

“Oh, Inquisitor, haven’t you learned yet? I don’t wear shoes. Most elves don't.”

“I must have forgot, let me-“

He put a hand up halting her from further movement.

“No, let me.”

And in that moment their eyes met and Solas kept her gaze even as he began his descent down her body.

He took his time examining her curves on his way down until he was kneeling in front of her under her desk with a sinful grin as he grabbed hold of her leg and massaged it down to her ankle.

He heard her let out a soft sigh of pleasure and he nearly lost his concentration.

The sheer emerald colored tights she wore made him all the more anxious to see her skin as if they held a mystery he wanted to unwrap.

It just wasn’t enough to feel the warmth of her skin, he wanted to feel the smoothness and the softness. He was yearning for the tights to be gone as he took off her shoe.

Her toenails were painted a gorgeous crimson. Tempting him to suck every individual toe.

If only.

He looked back up at her and noticed she was blushing.

They locked eyes and Solas took off the next shoe equally as slow and tenderly. Taking his time to caress that leg too before he sprouted back up to stand in front of her again.

Face to face now she couldn’t hide her response to him.

“Thank you Solas, that was very nice.”  
He detected a nervousness in her voice and it stirred him to step forward. Their bodies nearly touching as he put his hand up to her face.

“The pleasure was all mine, Inquisitor.”

When she didn’t move out of his touch his thumb began to caress her cheek until her eyes closed and he could see that she was equally as attracted to him.

He lost his breath for a moment before snapping out of it.

He did not want for this to happen here.

“There are a few more things you forgot." He breathed as he looked over her assessing her body and the effort she put into the costume. 

"The hair. Yeah, I know, I just couldn't bring myself to walk around bald like you do Solas. I wouldn't pull it off." She said both flattering him and drawing his attention to her hair that cascaded down her chest to her hips. Such thick red hair all he could think about was letting his hands get lost in there. 

"No, your hair shouldn't be hidden."

He was staring at it now, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact she blushed. 

"What needs to be fixed then, Solas?"

"For starters, your collar."

His hand moved to fix the collar of her tunic like he had many times on himself.

His hands being bold and brazen. Knuckles ghosting across her bare neck and collarbone. 

He couldn't admit to her that the costume was perfect, and he definitely couldn't admit to her that she wore his clothes better than he did. He had to pretend to find flaws just to be able to touch her. 

"You're belt could use a little work too." His hands became greedy after having one brief moment with her skin all he wanted was to touch her everywhere he was allowed. She hadn't stopped him yet so he felt encouraged and brave enough to continue. 

His hands moved to her belt which rested so perfectly to accentuate her waist and show off her sculpted stomach. 

He moved the belt anyway. Letting his fingers go under it so that he could feel the warmth of her body only separated by a layer of clothing. He used both of his index fingers to gently tug on two belt loops and bring her nearly flush against his body. Realizing albeit too late that he may seem too greedy he quickly corrected himself. 

"Sorry, my hands don't always know their own strength." 

"That doesn't explain your legs." The inquisitor said in a whisper. 

"What do you mean my legs?"

When Solas looked down at their position he found his answer. 

"Shit." He said out loud not realizing he said it out loud until he heard her giggle.

"I really didn't mean to cage you in like this."

His legs had stretched out to the point where she was trapped between them and he hadn't even realized he had done this until now when he was forced to see it. 

He started to move his legs back to a decent position, but Denali only walked forward into him and put a hand on his thigh. 

"Don't be sorry, I have kind of always been curious about how it would feel to have your strong thighs around me."

At that she squeezed his thigh and then giggled before pulling away. Clearly this was all a game to her. Just another friendly tease between friends, she always did this. The problem was this time her teasing had gone too far. 

He felt an erection growing again merely from how she had squeezed him. 

"I can think of other ways my thighs could be around you."

Solas was playing her game right back to her and he could tell it caught her off guard. Which is exactly what he had hoped for. To have her be flustered around him for once. Maybe just maybe to have her think of him as something more than a friend. 

When she blushed and stopped midway to her dresser to look at him over her shoulder he knew he had done something right because that sultry look in her eyes was something out of his dreams. 

"Are you flirting with me? You know this isn't the right holiday for flirting Solas, that's a few months away."

Solas moved away from the desk to slowly, but surely follow her path one step at a time. 

"A holiday where you chose to dress up like a sexy version of me and you are expecting me not to be flattered and flirt with you?"

"You think this is a sexy version of you?"

He took one long, languid look at her from her toes all the way up to her eyes, deliberately exploring her body.

"I think you are the sexiest version of me that I have ever seen." 

She didn't skip a beat though. She wasn't phased by his flirtatious attempts, maybe because she had more experience then he did. 

"Really because, I thought I picked the least sexy outfit you had in your wardrobe."

"What did you think was sexy?"

"I had the idea to wear your jaw bone necklace and your green tights, maybe with a red lace bra to fill in for your tunic, but I suppose I'll save that outfit for a sexier Holiday." 

"I guess I'm one lucky man."

"You could be."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like and please let me know any thoughts you might have towards it. Let me know if you want future chapters or to just leave it as is.


End file.
